Darkest Hour, Set On Fire
by xEtERNaLR0MaNCEx
Summary: What if Bella and Edward met when Edward decided to go off on his own away from Carlisle and Esme? How would everything turn out and how would it be handled? How would the blood lust be endured so more tangible than before, so more powerful, and alluring?
1. The Meeting

**Reminder: I do not own or created any of these characters. (It would be kind of neat to own Edward. Lol) The awesome Stephenie Meyer did. **

[It's nighttime, in the year of 1926. Bella is walking down a darken street in Chicago. Bella, Renee, and Charlie live in Chicago together. I thought since in older times, they probably wouldn't have gotten a divorce. And I didn't choose Forks or Phoenix because they probably weren't that big in those times. Enjoy and please tell me what you think about it!

B.P.O.V.

The night was unusually cold this evening and dark. The only thing that gave me guidance this night was glow of the full moon. I pulled my coat tighter around me and focused more on my surroundings. All the shops were closed and black. Not a thing stirred in this eerie twilight except for the slight breeze that made the hanging store signs creek in the wind.

I kept a brisk walk down the streets, my fear giving me fuel. I was not afraid of the darkness, oh no, on the contrary it thrilled me and gave me oddly a sense of protection. What I was afraid of in fact was the possibility of someone following me, like any other normal girl my age would fear. And yet I was surprised, by how I only tripped once in my whole journey so far and I was not quite sent sprawling to the frozen ground.

A sharp noise suddenly broke out and came from behind me. I turned swiftly to see a rat dive down into the abyss of a sewer. _Calm down Bella!_ I yelled at myself as my heartbeat was palpitating. _A few more streets and your home. _

Another sharp noise pierced the odd silence that filled the night. I turned swiftly again to see not a rat but a vague figure in the darkness. I gasped and turned around. _It's probably nothing._ _Don't need to get worried, now. _I comforted myself, but yet my heart did not cease it's erratic beating.

I focused more on my feet and hurried slightly faster. I permitted myself one glance over my shoulder and regretted it.

The vague figure now looked somewhat closer and also picked up speed. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh why oh why did I refuse a ride from father?!"

I knew if I picked up any more speed I would most likely fall and who knew what the consequences of that might be!

I looked up and to my dismay, I realized my home was farther than I'd imagined. And also, to my greater dismay another silhouette appeared out of the darkness at the end of the street.

Now, I went into full panic. I scanned the area. All the other streets were darker and probably useless anyways. And as I noticed before, all the shops were closed and abandoned. Quickly I shot a glance behind me, the figure started to look more define.

"Damn!" I murmured, ignoring my use of language.

I shot a look down the front end of the street. The person stood started to pace back and forth as if waiting to be summoned…

I felt my eyes brim by my frustration. _Why isn't a shop open!_

The figure became closer. Only about ten yards away. I had forgotten that I had frozen on the street and now here he was nearly to me. I started to run, despite the fact that I could not and tripped and fell to the ground but I was at least glad I got some distance away from him but now I was every step closer to his accomplice.

I felt my being fill with sudden fear and adrenaline. He became closer and the other fiend was now making their way down. By the light of the moon, I could see his features now.

The man was short and burly. His clothes were ragged and he appeared to be drunk. He smiled at me, his teeth rotting and disgusting. I cringed away from him as he took a slow step to me. He was only four yards away now and his accomplice close as well.

"Go away!" I squeaked unintentionally, I meant to put some volume and authority in my voice but it became dry in an instant.

"Now, why so dear?" Said the burly man, laughing boisterously and he took another step closer to me. A wicked smile spread across his face and he lifted an eyebrow at me. I shuddered as he called me dear but made sure to keep my face hard.

"Don't you dare take another step closer to me!" My voice was still a squeak but it shook defiantly.

"Now, now, dear why don't you be a lady and-," the short man looked over me to the other man whom I could now see and winked. "Help us out."

The other man laughed at this. I could now see his face: he was taller than the other and had a rat like face with the same evil grin. I shuddered as I thought what he meant by 'help us out'.

"Yes, help us out." He sneered at me. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and stood up, surprising myself immensely at my unknown courage.

"I will not help you, both of you, now please step aside so I may go home. My father is chief of police here and I could easily report you both if you do not let me by."

Both men laughed loudly at my threat and I faced the short man as I heard him take another step.

"Oh well that's a shame you won't help us dear. Yes, a shame indeed but whoever said we would let you by anyways is beyond me."

I froze as I stared at the horrid little man's face. His smile seemed to have no end and his eyes twinkled maliciously. I felt my heart beating unbearably fast.

Both men took another step closer to me. The short one very near by and the tall one close enough to bring me just as much discomfort.

I started swallowing to try to dry my throat for a decent scream maybe someone was near by.

The man laughed as I turned my hands into fists and he took another eager step towards me.


	2. Pure Torture

**Reminder: I did not create any of these fabulous characters, that's all Stephenie Meyer so therefore I do not own any.**

**[WOW. Thanks guys!!! When I woke up this morning I got 12 emails! I didn't know it's such a hit!!!! Thank you for the compliments and ideas. I will post the chapters as soon as possible and as soon as I write them! Okay back to the story now**

B.P.O.V

It all happened in what seemed in slow motion. The burly man filled the space between us and grabbed me in his filthy hands. I screamed at the touch but my scream faltered as his accomplice's hand covered my mouth roughly. I tried to kick off the man that grabbed me but this seemed to only make him more eager for what he was about to do. His tight hold on my waist loosened slightly and his hands started to move upward on my body.

I knew in an instant what was going to happen to me. I tried furiously to untangle myself from his eager grasp and I tried to pull away the fiend at my mouth but no, he wasn't having that. He held my hands down and all I could do was cry in sudden frustration at myself but then, I soon comprehended the burly man's words as his hands were now going down my body. I wasn't going to live. After this torture, I was going to die. I shivered but not from fear but as the man's hands were now on my abdomen.

I kept on kicking my legs uselessly. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to give over easily. I felt the burly man's hands suddenly on my neck and something wet touch my throat. If I could have spit at the man for kissing my neck I would have.

"Aye, we don't have much time! Do what you wanted to do and let's go!" snapped the rat like man as I tried to bite his hand.

"Alright, alright!" yelled the burly man, now annoyed at his helper.

I felt my coat slid off my shoulders and fall noiselessly to the ground. Today I was wearing a simple summer dress that laced in the back since it was very warm today but now I regretted the choice.

I saw the man smile at my clothes and I felt his grimy hands on my back as he undid the laces. I kicked harder now and I tried to hit him in his weak spot but he dodged away and laughed at me. _I hate this man with all of my passion and spite! Let God smite him off this Earth with a horrid death! _I thought to myself. Usually I would have reprimanded myself for thinking that way but now I did not care.

I felt the bodice of my dress get looser and looser. I flailed myself harder at the man but he succeeded in getting my laces undone. He slipped the dress off of me with a hurried movement and I was instantly colder. Underneath my dress I had a tight, white, under dress that was paper-thin. My mother persisted that I wore it today under my dress even though it was warm out. _If I live I would have to thank her._

"Why aren't you a pretty one dear!" laughed the burly man.

"Aye, very pretty," mumbled the tall man.

I turned away from the man as I felt his hand again on my abdomen and closed my eyes. Surely I would not witness it myself what would happen to me. If I was going to die I was going to die with what ever dignity I had left.

But suddenly I heard an animal like sound, a growl. I whipped my head around and opened my eyes to see a boy half crouched and his lips curling over his perfectly white teeth.

I was awed into immobility. He was glorious; absolutely breathe taking even in a menace. The boy was tall, even in a crouch you could tell. He was built, but not very large, lanky like. He had unusual bronze hair that was wind blown even though there was no wind. He was also very pale, paler than me, the palest person in town. His eyes, taking in everything that was going on, the man with his hands on me, the other man holding me down, and me stripped mostly of my clothes, were a dark color, a pitch black and were somewhat frightening but I did not feel any fear. Just fascination.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" yelled the burly man at the crouched boy.

The animal sound reappeared from him and he sunk lower into the crouch. I felt the man shiver in fear and freeze. The other man behind me tightened his hold around me as if he would scoop me and run with me. I didn't know if it was a protection instinct or if he wanted what the other man wanted…

It all happened in a flash before my eyes. The beyond handsome boy lunged at the burly man knocking him down. I don't even think the man had enough time to scream. A tearing noise sounded from the two people and one body lay motionless. I stared down in horror at the sight. Blood starting pouring from the burly man, or now I should say the corpse. The boy dived down into the mess and started to…drink… the blood.

I felt myself grow woozy at the sight. I tried again to release myself but my effort was not needed. The man holding me down tore himself from me and ran at full speed away. The handsome boy looked up, blood covering his mouth and ran too after the man. Except I couldn't see him as he ran… he was gone in a blink of an eye. I felt myself tremble all over. I suddenly heard a pain filled scream. The boy got to the man.

I started to cry softly and my body took over in a quake of convulsions from the pent up fear that didn't make its show when I stood up against the man. I looked at the corpse on the ground. Before there had been blood and lots of it but now it was pretty much… clean. The boy…had drunk...the blood.

My mind was racing at the possibilities and I soon realized the boy was _not human_. I was suddenly slightly afraid but more… fascinated. I saw what happened to the burly man, heard what happened to the tall man, and what would happen to me?

I picked up my clothes hastily and tried to gather my bearings for I was still shaking. I kicked off my heeled shoes swiftly; I could easily walk better without them and started to run down the street. I tripped twice before I saw it. The rat like man was on the ground white and motionless. Dead.

I cried out in shock and ran past him, tears streaming down my face when a cold hand stopped me.


	3. My Savior, The Killer

**Reminder: Again I did not create any of these fabulous characters, Stephenie Meyer did and she owns them.**

**[Wowza! I can't believe you guys like this so much! Thanks for the compliments again and everything! I gladly appreciate it. Ok back to Bells.**

B.P.O.V.

I looked up cautiously from the white hand blocking my way to his beautiful face. The boy's face was now clean of blood thankfully, for I might have had a swoon if I saw or smelled anymore tonight. But as I looked upon his face he still seemed fierce. His face had changed; his skin was slightly flushed, not bone pale anymore but the greatest change though was his eyes. They were now a vivid blood red and were dancing with excitement as they smoldered at me.

I gasped at the sight, it was unlike anything I've ever seen before, and his unyielding eyes mesmerized me. At my sound, the boy's teeth clenched and he closed his eyes. He sighed irritably; he seemed as if he was trying to calm himself down.

I couldn't stop looking at his face. I was confused, how could I still be alive? Even though he saved my life from a surely torturous death, why hasn't he killed me yet? Why did he save me? What's wrong with him now? What _is _he? My curiosity was going wild, the questions bubbling up inside me but I bit my lip down to suppress them.

Neither of us spoke for a long time it seemed to me and I couldn't stop gazing at the boy, but after a while his eyes slowly opened. His eyes were dimmed of their previous excitement but now looked pained, like he was battling some internal conflict so it seemed.

I felt a strong urge to comfort him then, he looked so distraught. My sudden burst of compassion was flooding every inch of my body when I knew fear should be doing this instead. Why wasn't I afraid? I should be terrified, I should be mortified, but instead I was feeling like I should be comforting him and there was also that strange fascination he brought me…And how when he touched me a thrill of some emotion speeded through my body like a disease, swift and powerful.

I looked down at the body near us. The body was white, cold, motionless, and a look of pure terror was frozen upon its face. That _should_ have been the focal point of my fear but absurdly it gave me a sense of release. The burly man and him couldn't hurt me now.

I looked back to my savior to see him watching me curiously. His expression was hard, his jaw strained, and the rest of his body rigid. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, screaming at my mind to run but I felt the need to speak to him instead.

"Thank you," I said softly. I watched his face as I uttered the words, his face turned incredulous.

"Thank you?" he mumbled, stunned apparently. His voice was velvety, the voice of an angel, thick with disbelief.

"Yes, you saved my life from what probably would have been an unpleasant death. Thank you."

The boy's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes had a slight trace of humor to them. "I just killed two people in front of you and here I am the killer and your _thanking _me."

"You may be the killer but you're the killer that saved my life."

The boy put his index finger and thumb to his nose, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration it seemed. I felt my eyebrows pull down in confusion as I watched him. I felt his hand move from where he placed it on my shoulder to his side. There was my chance. I could have easily ran down the street, of course falling a couple of times, and there would have been my home with a comforting fire and new clothes with my probably anxious parents, but I did not move. I was stupidly, concerned about the boy that just annihilated two people and seemed to be angry.

"Is something wrong?" I murmured, controlling the urge to reach out to him.

His eyes scanned my face. I knew what was written all over my face: concern, nothing more.

"What's wrong? The thing that is bothering me so is that it seems that you have no sense of preservation! You just saw how dangerous I was just then. I killed two people! Miss, I believe you may have something wrong with _you._ A normal person would have just then run as I dropped my arm for you to do so! I'm a complete monster and yet you look at me solely only with compassion for my sufferings!" He whispered vehemently, his jaw clenched even tighter. His eyes were raging with the passion he spoke with. Oddly, I took no offense to his words. I may have something wrong with me, I should have been terrified from the start and here I was and I was not. One thing did bother me though.

"My name is not Miss, it's Bella." I murmured softly. I watched his reaction with caution now.

He looked befuddled and to my great surprise he laughed. It was a musical laugh. "What?"

"My name is Bella not Miss."

My statement brought on another roar of laughter and to my surprise I laughed as well. He looked at me then, his eyes a light with a new wave of excitement and humor but his jaw still stayed tightly clenched. I felt a smile spread shyly across my face.

"And you give your name freely to killers Bella?" the boy teased, smiling also. He was unbearably beautiful then it felt as if I would melt under his smoldering gaze of his bright red eyes.

"I suppose I do." I mumbled looking down, my thoughts tangled in knots. He chuckled at my response. "May I know my savior's name who is a killer as well?"

I looked up hopefully at the boy. His smile faded slightly to a small grin but he looked at me slyly. I felt my heart race but not of fear, it was again that misplaced emotion that I couldn't name…

"My name is Edward." He said gazing down at me intently, his eyes blazing like wild fire.


	4. The Walk

**Stephenie Meyer Rocks!**

**[Sorry this has taken me so long to write! But I've been busy and add that with Writer's Block and kaboom not being able to write for a while. Enjoy!**

B.P.O.V.

Edward, what a wonderful name, I mused as we walked back to my house. Since our introduction, things seemed to warm up a little, just a little. Edward kept a good two feet away from me as we walked. He told me not to take offense toward it he thought it was best.

"So Edward may I ask you something?" I said looking away for whenever I said his name I couldn't help but smile.

I heard Edward groan quietly once again. I have been asking a lot of questions…

"Yes, you may," he said cautiously. I felt his eyes on my face, I turned to look at him and he was watching me very intently. I blushed immensely.

"Why do you blush so much?" He said laughing. I felt a cold hand on my cheek it made me shiver. Edward sensing my shiver removed it at once, but the cold didn't make me shiver. And oddly, I ached for him to return it. _Absurd!_

I ignored his question with a small smile on his face. Truthfully, I didn't know the answer either.

"Bella, I'm extremely curious. Please tell me why you blush so much and I'll answer all your questions. Well, most of your questions." I saw him smile slyly at me and I blushed more. I must have looked like a fresh picked tomato from mother's garden.

When Edward said my name I felt a secret thrill of that misplaced emotion again. Why couldn't I figure out what it was! I bit my lip, trying to think of an answer for both questions.

"Well, truthfully Edward I don't really know why I blush so much, but I _do_ have a theory." I smiled teasingly at Edward, he seemed even more intrigued but also oddly more frustrated…

"What's your theory?"

"You'll laugh at me."

At this Edward laughed. "Try me."

I turned my face forward, trying not to look at Edward. "Well, I think…you, um, dazzle me."

Edward stopped walking his face grew serious. "This is not so good," he murmured.

I was confused by what he meant but deep down I felt my heart drop ever so slightly. Why for that too?

"Edward," he looked up at me as I broke his reverie. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he mumbled and starting walking again.

We walked in silence and my house was near approaching. "May I ask my question now?"

Edward turned and smiled at me. "Yes, you can. You told me your theory."

"Yes, I did tell you one of them," I looked at his face and smiled. "Okay, my question is why did you save me?"

I saw Edward's face flash before my eyes from happy to sorrow and he stopped walking again. "I don't really know…"

"Oh," was all I could mumble and I stopped right in front of him. His face was rapt with guilt and remorse and the urge to comfort him enflamed inside of me. He suddenly looked up at me, his eyes blazing.

"But I do know one thing. When I saw you shaken, and handled very wrong," his voice grew more enraged. "All I wanted to do was to kill both of those men. I didn't want you to die. I didn't want them to…rape you. I didn't want them to hurt you at all. I wanted you safe, I wanted you to be…with me."

I was completely and utterly shocked. Edward's mood changes always left me a step behind but this was nothing in compare. His words sent a huge thrill through me again of that misplaced emotion and it was stronger than ever before. I felt the urge again to reach out to him, to take his hand.

"Edward…" Was all I could say.

Edward just gazed at me as I said his name. His eyes dimmed and his face grew more strained as the wind blew my hair slightly around my face.

"Bella, I'm dangerous. You have to grasp that concept."

I still didn't know what to say.

Edward sighed and then grabbed my hand. "Let's take you home."

Edward and I reached my house in a matter of minutes. I was quietly concerned because we spoke no more but yet I was secretly filled with joy as I looked, again, at your intertwined hands.

Edward stopped right at he foot of the stairs leading to the door.

"Bella, this is good bye."

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. "Why?"

"Well, your home now," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh, will I ever see you again?" I felt my hopes grow high.

Edward's face became very confused and his mouth set into a hard line. I felt my face drop but then I felt Edward's cool finger curving one side of my mouth into a smile. "We'll see."


	5. Realization

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**[Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and Merry Christmas to all!**

B.P.O.V.

As I walked up the steps, I felt a sudden dread. I was leaving Edward and who knew if we would meet again? I felt my heart drop.

I glanced over my shoulder to catch his glance and he smiled at me. I suppressed a giggle unintentionally and his smile grew wider. He gave me a slight wave and disappeared in a flash. As I saw him disappear before my eyes, I felt my mouth drop in astonishment.

Absent mindingly I opened the door, the smells of the home came rushing to me. Mother had been baking cookies, Dad was smoking his pipe, and a fire was burning. Anxious, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Bella?" I heard my mother call.

"Yes?" I answered automatically. I realized then I was freezing cold and the sudden warmth of the house sent shivers down my spine.

My mother ran into the front room and gasped at me. I had forgotten what happened and what I must look like. There I was, only in a flimsy, white, and practically see through dress, no shoes, my hair probably looked amiss as well.

"Bella! What happened to you?" said my mother running over to me. She took me up into her arms and I hugged back. I lived to see my mother again. How could Edward think he was a monster? And what would I tell mother?

I bit my lip, going through tons of options. Tell her I was almost raped and a hero saved my life? Tell her I was about to get raped but I managed to get away safe and sound? Tell her I was saved by a monster?

I shook my head furiously, disposing the thought. Edward is not a monster. He is my savior. My mother took the nod as a no.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are going to tell me why you were just outside in this freezing weather half naked now!"

"Mother, I will tell you but may I go to bed and tell you in the morning? I am very weary." I begged inside that she would let me go.

My mother looked a little miffed but she bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank you Mother," I said and ran up to my room.

As I closed my door as quietly as I could I looked at my room. For all my life, it hadn't changed a bit except that instead of a crib my parents switched it for a bed. It was pale yellow and had a window with lace curtains. I had a rocking chair in the corner from when I was a babe.

I ran to my bed and grabbed my pillow. I clutched it to my chest and curled up into a ball on my side. My thoughts were raging. I couldn't stop thinking about the amazing boy, Edward. Edward. Oh, Edward. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Why would my heart fly when he simply laid a hand on me? What _was_ that misplaced emotion? Why haven't I ever felt like this before?

I scowled at myself and got up. The breeze coming from my open window picked up. I got up slowly, closed it, and looked out. The darken streets looked harmless now from the safety of my window. I sighed at myself at how they truly are not.

I was about to turn when out of my peripheral I saw something move. What could be up in this hour? I looked at where I saw the movement and I saw a man leaning up against a building. He looked vaguely familiar. I gasped at who it might be and tried to open the window but it would not budge. I looked down again and the man was gone.

I felt my face fall slightly and I turned to my bureau and slipped on my nightgown. I turned off the only light in my room and crawled into my bed on my side.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Edward again. It was then that I realized that misplaced emotion. I shot up from my side.

"Oh!" I murmured silently. And let my head hit back onto the pillow.

I was in love. I giggled at the thought but I knew it was true. The reason why I couldn't get him out of my head was because I was immensely attracted to him.

I sighed and curled up into a ball with a smile on my face. That night, I dreamt of Edward and how he saved my life.


	6. The Dream

**Stephenie owns all I'm just an amateur writer )**

**Hi everyone sorry for taking so long. I'm writing my own story and so far I'm at like 30 something pages so I've been working on that and just been busy. I'll try to be quicker. Lol. Well back to Bella!**

B.P.O.V

I woke with a start, my heart was pounding in my head erratically and my breathing was ragged. Bright rays of sunlight instantly blinded me and I shielded myself and crawled under the covers. My head felt dizzy from the abrupt awake and I tried counting to calm myself.

My dream had caused me this convulsion but it did not scared me, no it thrilled me. It was of my dark angel, my savior, my hero. Edward. It was of exactly what happened last night except with an oddity of a twist. After my mind replayed the horrifying but yet magnificent night it switched to a new scene.

I was in my best summer dress of a deep navy and I was standing before an old haggard mansion. I knew the place. It was on Kennedy Drive. I have passed it many times with mother to town but we never took much notice. It is a disastrous place, old, broken down, and uninhabitable. Way beyond reconstruction but that wasn't the point of interest. It was Edward. He was standing in front of the door, in front of me. He was dressed in the most fashionable way and he looked very dashing. He was staring down at me and I felt my face heat up into a blush. He smiled and beckoned me forward. I moved to his command and placed my hand in his and then he kissed it and led me inside.

I gasped in my dream; it was not what I expected it to look like. I would have expected it to look rundown and disturbing but that was not the case. It was beautiful; clean and old fashioned but yet very beautiful. Edward smiled wider at my reaction and then motioned forward with his other hand to the stairs.

I felt myself smile wider with a mystery and I headed up them with Edward silent at my side. As we walked up the vast staircase I noticed many paintings hanging on the wall beside me. They looked very expensive and immensely old. I wished to touch them as we walked by, to just run a finger upon that odd canvas but I knew better. I could damage them and that would take away the value if Edward ever wished to sell them.

As we reached the top I saw three closed doors and one door open. I looked up at Edward beseeching him for answers but he just smiled and nodded toward the open room. I bit my lip, what could be in the room? Curiosity taking over I walked over to the room and looked.

I gasped again to see a large four-poster bed with maroon bedding and a maroon canopy. Rose pettles were dashed all over the bed, floor, and dresser.

"Oh Edward!" I exclaimed and turned to find him gone. "Edward?"

"Here love," he said and I turned to find him on the bed, laying at ease with his arms behind his head. I was shocked to find him there, but he _was_ something else.

"Oh Edward, this is beautiful! But why'd you go to all the trouble and do this? And why this room? This house?"

Edward laughed and I felt absurd for asking the questions but I was curious.

"Ah Bella dear, I love your curiosity. Well for your question about the house, I live here and the others you'll have to find out." He grinned mischievously at me.

I felt myself blush and then I realized the answer one of my questions. Why this room.

"Oh, Edward! I can't, we can't, I…I." I stumbled over my words, blushing even more.

"Dear Bella! I had no intention of doing that," he said laughing and I felt myself ease by his words. They were true but well, why for the bed then?

"What's the bed for then?" I questioned peculiarly.

"Come here and find out," he purred. I smiled despite myself at his seductiveness and walked over to him and sat on the bed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he slid me over to him. I didn't object I loved it.

"Bella, I've been wanting to tell you something, well some things." Said Edward nervously, his perfect confidence fading.

I felt my heart pound. Would he tell me what he is exactly? Would he tell me he loved me? The possibilities made my heart fly especially the second. "You can tell me Edward."

He fidgeted slightly but smiled serenely at me. "You're so accepting; you know that right?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are. You accept this, me holding you like this, which I greatly appreciate because holding you is one of the greatest joys I've ever known." He smiled at me and I felt myself blush more. "And you accept me. Me. A monster. Even though you object to that accurate title it's true I am a monster but yet you call me savior, hero, and you let me court you. You accept me courting you. Bella, I love you."

I was momentarily speechless but inside I was screaming back I love you. "Edward…"

"Do you love me? A monster that should be damned a life of misery and woe? If the answer is yes then let me kiss you. If the answer is no, I understand and you are free to go and forget about me. I will leave you alone."

I turned around in Edward's arms and looked him in the eyes. His eyes revealed true fear of my answer. His face was also afraid and timid, he truly thought of himself that way and thought I would reject him vehemently.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart. The day you saved my life you also stole my heart. You are my hero and also my villain. You will always have my heart; I do not want it back. It is yours. I love you. And you are not a monster in my eyes you are my lover."

Edward's face turned into a blinding smile and I felt myself beaming too. I felt truly happy that I got this off my chest and that Edward loves me too. Edward loves me. Edward loves me.

"Bella, may I kiss you?" he asked leaning closer to me, his lips only a fraction away, his eyes smoldering at me. "May I show you through the physical touch of a kiss my love?"

I laughed and touched his face in a caress. He closed his eyes as soon as my hand touched his face and he turned his nose into my wrist and inhaled. "Yes, you may Edward. I would most like it." I truly did too, the urge to kiss him was enflaming inside of my body.

His eyes opened slowly and he met my lips. He was slow, cautious with my lips. I urged more out of him and he eagerly submitted to me but the cautiousness never faded from those granite lips that were as cold as ice. I felt his hands knit in my hair and i crushed myself closer to him.

That was when I woke as if I really was kissing and had to gasp for air. Now under my blanket I wished it were true. I wished my dream were reality and not just a fictional desire.

I peeked out from under my blanket and saw the sun covered by clouds and looked out further to see a sky vast with gray. A cloudy day.

I threw the covers off and ran to my dresser. I had the need to go see a certain house on Kennedy Drive.


	7. Dark Angel

Hola! Sorry for taking such a while. Like I said before been busy and haven't been feeling like writing but now that I'm sick what else can I do? Lol.

**Stephenie owns all.**

B.P.O.V

As I walked down the hall in my navy blue dress, I remembered that today mother would want an explanation for my being almost nude last night. What could I say? That two grotesque men tried to steal my innocence then do me away? She would faint at that and not allow me to go anywhere without her or father, but what could I use as an excuse?

I shook my head; sadly I would have to lie. If I told the truth, I might as well just have signed the papers to an asylum.

In entering the parlor, I found mother sitting by the window sipping tea. She looked haggard; she clearly had a loss of sleep. As soon as her drooping eyes saw me she sprung up from her seat and dashed to me, grabbing my shoulders and squeezing me tightly.

"It's morning Isabella Marie Swan! Now tell me what in God's name happened last night? Why did you come home scarcely clothed? Why were you smiling dumbly as you walked in here?" said my mother shrilly. Taken aback, for she never raised her voice, I stared at her stupidly.

"Isabella!"

"Yes?" I murmured quietly then shook my head to gather my thoughts.

"What happened?"

I looked at my mother. She had lowered her voice; sounding slightly ashamed and I wracked my mind quickly for an excuse. "What happened mother was that…I tripped? Yes, simple as that. It's actually quite funny really."

"How?"

"Well…I was walking home and I felt the skirt of my dress get caught on something. I tugged, trying to loosen it and when it didn't I started getting angry, shamefully. I looked down to see that my dress was snagged under a large crate and I tugged once more. I heard suddenly a ripping sound and my dress was ripped off. Stunned and even angrier I turned quickly to walk off and I fell and scraped myself upon the ground tearing my dress even more."

When I finished my babbling, my mother looked at me oddly, as if trying to decipher me. I smiled meekly and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well I suppose."

"Indeed," she murmured and then turned to face out the window for an immeasurable moment. "…I believe you Isabella, but you never did answer one of my questions."

"And that was?"

"Why you were smiling stupidly as you walked into the house." She laughed then and turned to look at me. Her eyes were sparkling with humor. "It actually looked like you were a lovesick girl."

"Oh that," I said laughing too. "Well the whole silliness of my temper and loosing my dress to a crate came down on me and I just started laughing about it. I really do need to control my temper better."

"Perhaps, but I do must apologize though for giving you that temper."

We laughed together at that and sat for tea. It wasn't quite as enjoyable as I'd liked it to be for I kept on thinking of Edward and I fidgeted in my seat periodically. I was more than eager to go see if maybe my dreams revealed some truth.

"My dear, aren't you quite antsy today? Have somewhere to go?" said my mother with a quiet laugh.

"Actually Mother, yes I do. If it is okay with you, I'd like to be on my way now." I said with a shrug. "I should be gone for no more than an hour, an hour and a half at most."

"Would you like some company? I would not want you to be alone while many people are around if you lose your dress again."

"No thank you, Mother. I think I can fend off those irksome crates." I left my mother chuckling quietly in the parlor as I grabbed my shawl and stepped outside.

The weather was colder than I thought; there was a strong breeze that chilled me to the bone and there was no sun to warm me as I walked down the streets of my bustling home. Storeowners all around me shouted out greetings and special offers for the people that walked by and an occasional stand would offer free samples of their expertise. The wives would be seen in the store running around aimlessly fixing up anything out of place as the husbands bargained with their customers.

Once in a while though, you would see a beggar on the street asking for any spare change, which always ripped my heart. Today there was a woman and her babe. She was huddled over, trying to protect her child by shielding it. I saw her shudder a few times as the breeze blew on her. She was also crying, crying silent tears.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dime. "Ma'am, I would like to give you a dime for only one thing."

She looked up at me, shocked by my voice, probably even more shocked by how I was being. "I do not have anything to give for your dime."

"Yes, you do. I want to know your baby's name." I said quietly and got down to my knees to peer down at the little bundle. It was a girl.

"Her name is Grace, miss and I think you may be getting your dress dirty," she said softly and touched the baby's cheek.

"A very pretty name and that is nothing. How old is she?"

"Almost 3 months."

"Oh, she's going to be a pretty girl one day."

"I think so too, hopefully she lives to be a big girl one day. I hope with all my heart."

I looked at the woman, a new tear streamed down her face. I grabbed her hand and put the dime in it. "She will live. For your a good mother."

She looked at the dime and closed her hand around it. "Thank you, miss."

"Your welcome."

After I left the woman and her babe Grace, I arrived at my destination. The house looked exactly the same as in my dreams and that comforted me. Nothing changed.

I touched the gate that barred me from the home and stroked its fine metal work. _This is new._

From behind me I heard footsteps, familiar footsteps. Footsteps that sent my heart palpitating. I froze, my body stiff.

"Hello Bella," said the voice that I knew with all my heart must put angels to shame.


	8. Burned

**Hello loves! Sorry for the long wait. You have no idea how hard this story is to write sometimes and the worst part is, I want to be a writer! -–Hangs head in shame-- ha anyways so sorry again for taking so long and I have a proposal.**

**Since I have difficulty writing this piece, if you have ANY ideas. ANY at all, you can just send me a PM and we could work on it. I'm sure it'd turn out awesome and then we could update the story more often. Okay, I'll shut up now, back to Bella!**

B.P.O.V

His voice rang with clear sincerity that sent a smile to my face like a lovesick fool. I must have been a site to see; my eyes wide with astonishment, yet my mouth turned into a lopsided, lazy grin. My mother, actually, anyone of the female breed would have scolded me on the instant had I not been alone. Alone with my savior, who was also the killer.

A thought struck me, was I sure I was in love? I concluded I was, yes, but am I truly? I had never been in love therefore how should I know between folly and the righteous truth?

One truth I knew for sure was that I'd never felt this way before. I conceded to myself this. Edward made me feel…incredibly different. My palms were slick with sweat, my tongue tied into an inconceivable knot, my thoughts incoherent, my heart pounding erratically at anything he did or when he touched my skin…

I shook my head slightly; this was not a time for a lapse into my thoughts. I murmured a shy hello back to the smiling saint as he watched me think.

"You seem confused today Bella, am I at fault?" Edward asked with an easy smile, but his eyes said different and his body language as well. His eyes were caught between an ancient sadness and triumphant joy; while his body, (mostly his jaw though) was clenched in a very tight restraint. This did not help my already occluded mind.

"No more than usual Edward, and you are not." I lied softly. I hated the lie, but if he knew how he made me feel, it might bring more of the unbearable sadness I witnessed just the night before. I had to change the subject. "I did not expect to see you at this…timing and place."

Edward's laughed boomed around me; my tone and the look I threw him was obviously too much for him to bear. I was curious and bewildered. His laugh itself sounded as if it should be in a composition than in a human's obtrusive voice. Human…was my dear Edward human? I bit my lip, pondering.

My instincts screamed 'no', but they were also shrieking at me to run. I had witnessed myself only last night Edward on the prowl, but I was not afraid. Not in the least.

I felt a flutter in my stomach, but not of fear; it was butterflies that plagued me fiercely. I felt my tongue tied, but not because of being struck with horror. I suppose I was truly a lovesick girl, and I could not take my eyes off the boy who stole my heart and starred in my dreams.

"I guess it may seem that way, after leaving you without any real explanations whatsoever." My angel spoke amusedly. A crooked smile was playing upon his features, but his jaw still did not unclench. I had a feeling it would not; he seemed to be holding something back, which made my curiosity flame inside me.

What he did do then though, surprised me, but pleased me greatly. He reached over, almost hesitantly, and pushed a lock of stray hair behind my ear. Where he touched my ear, it tingled and I felt my breath come out in a soft _whoosh._

"Yes," I whispered breathlessly. "You did quite leave me in the shadows to revel in my infernal curiosity." As I said this, I pulled my face into a pout, for I felt the need to be playful with him.

"My deepest apologies Ms. Swan," Edward said with a low bow and reached for my hand.

I giggled softly and immediately placed it into his care with a grin spread stupidly across my face.

He fondled my hand gently, as if I were breakable to the touch, which to him I probably was. He surprised me yet again when he kissed my hand in the most gentlemen like manner, but what shocked me most was my reaction.

My skin burned as if his kiss lit a fire itself inside me and it took me a minute to stifle my gasp. My hand jerked slightly after a moment where his lips pressed against my skin. Upon my jerk, he looked up confusedly to my shocked countenance.

"Did I do something Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. His face fell into a frown and the light in his eyes dimmed slightly. I shook my head mutely; I had no words after what had passed between us.

"Did I hurt you? It was only my lips against your skin," he whispered dejectedly. His voice was lathered with trying-to-be hidden pain and that brought me out of my kiss-induced coma.

"No Edward, I'm fine. You did nothing. It's just something that occurred that really shocked me, that's all."

"What was it?" A small grin spread across his face, happy knowing that he had not upset me in anyway. I mirrored his smile, unable not to, but then I remembered his question. I blushed furiously.

"Nothing of importance," I murmured and turned my face to look at a puddle in the middle of the road, unsuccessfully trying to hide my blush.

"You're blushing."

"And you're holding my hand."

Edward chuckled at my retort and squeezed my hand lightly. I blushed even more and my smile enhanced automatically. Why did God have to give him this ability to make me blush and smile foolishly?

"Bella," Edward said my name slowly and looked up into my eyes.

For the first time today, I noticed his eyes truly as I looked into them. Color-wise. They were a dull red, almost looking auburnish. An oddity of a color, but much preferable than the crimson haze of last night. I held back my shudder at the remembrance, but I could not look away from Edward. He trapped me with his determined gaze.

"Edward," I said quietly, shyly.

"What was that something that occurred which shocked you?" His voice rang with a playful authority and I could only do one thing.

I sighed in defeat and he smiled in encouragement. I continued in a rush. "When you kissed my hand, it felt on fire. Like _I_ was on fire, like you were awakening a fire in me."

I felt myself blush more and I managed somehow to look away. _Edward must think I'm a lunatic_, I thought to myself.

I prepared for the onslaught of embarrassment, but he surprised me by chuckling gently. I looked over at him and saw him stand, still holding onto my hand snuggly.

As he stood over me, he gazed down also intently. I shivered at the intensity, but I loved it. His auburn gaze captivated me into absolute stillness, I wasn't even sure I was breathing.

"You felt something too," he mumbled and kissed me on the forehead for a fleeting moment.


End file.
